onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyami Suiren
Miyami Suiren also known as "Sukai Akuma Suiren" (Sky-Demon Suiren) is a member of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from the North Blue and a South Blue native. On top of being apart of the Supernovas (later known as the worst generation) she was also known as a first class spy. Other than being apart of the Heart Pirates, she is also under the protection of Donquixote Doflamingo. Appearance Suiren is a slim woman (despite the large amount of food she eats, much like her sister, Jewelry Bonney) standing at 5'2. She has long very light pink hair, purple eyes and a small mole underneath her left eye. She can create clouds on whim and can sometimes be seen floating due to her Devil Fruit ability. Her outfit consists of a white crop top that accentuates her breasts and exposes her stomach, along with a pair of high waisted shorts and a thigh length black cardigan. She also wears black high heel boots that reach up to her calves. Personality Suiren is an extremely gluttonous person much like her sister, but with well table manners. Also like her sister, she seemed to share her love for pizza. From what is seen, it seems Suiren is very much like her sister in many aspects. Like her sister, she also has a very unforgiving deposition towards those who wronged her. Such as when she expressed her desire to kill the one who killed the Admiral and gave her a bad name. However, unlike her sister, Suiren doesn't have a stereotypical view of how a pirate should act and believe each pirate is different. She is also known to be extremely sarcastic and doesn't like blood or pain. Like when she trembled and even cried when Law gave her stitches. Abilities and Powers Like her sister, Suiren for some unexplained reason, seems to be able to consumed large amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to metabolize all the food she ate without being full or remotely fat, quite possibly due to the nature of her Devil Fruit powers in being able to evaporate and condense the food. Suiren has shown to have very low stamina and can not run very far when she and Law were running away from Paku. She also exhibits a great deal of strength and swordsmanship when she fought the Lieutenant, being able to overpower the man who was thrice her size. She harbors the Kumo Kumo no mi, which literally translates to Cloud Cloud fruit, a logia type fruit. As long as there is moisture in the air, she is able to create clouds at whim. Thus allowing her to float in the air, giving the appearance of flying.When fighting a foe, it is showed she needed to have physical contact with the opponent to have clouds consume their body thus restricting them or even suffocating them. In addition, her Devil Fruit abilities allow the clouds she forms materialize into weapons (ie: the sword she used to fight the Lieutenant). Past Not much is known about her past other than the fact that she and Jewelry Bonney ran away from home in hopes to escape marriage. It is said that she is from a rather wealthy family. Category:Kumo kumo no mi Category:Haki users Category:Devil fruit powers Category:Jewelry bonney Category:Kumo kumo no mi, Category:One piece Category:Lawxoc Category:Miyami suiren Category:Heart pirates Category:Worst generation